A Sober Werewolf Meets a Bubbly Metamorphmagus
by celestine diamond
Summary: CONTENT FIXED. When a sober werewolf is assigned to escort a bubbly metamorphmagus to the Order of the Phoenix, hilarity ensues.
**Tonks' POV**

I had been grinning and was still grinning when paranoia walked into my flat. I had no idea what his coming was all about but I had a feeling that, as always, it was something that would keep me up all night. It does not matter though, during times like this, the last thing I wanted was to sleep through some death eater killing spree.

As a metamorphmagus, I knew that I was unique but I never expected that the uniqueness of my ability would be enough to compensate for my lack of coordination and incredible klutziness.

I got in to the Order of the Phoenix, folks. That was the reason why paranoia personified visited me in the middle of the night.

I could not be happier.

When the sunlight slipped through my window and went straight to my face, I reminded me that it was morning. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I groaned and sat up. I rubbed sleep off my eyes and perked up as I remembered Mad Eye's news last night. I could not stop smiling from ear to ear all day.

Before long, it was almost three in the afternoon. It had been a long time ago since I felt this rush of pure anticipation and excitement. Mad Eye told me that Kingsley was going to meet me at the atrium at three to bring me to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix.

 **Remus' POV**

I scanned the atrium for the nth time. It was fifteen minutes passed 3 in the afternoon and I am well aware of my dilemma by now. It was only when Kingsley disapparated that I realized that I had no idea who I was looking for. This is the effect of full moon.

Sure I knew the name of Moody's recruit was Tonks. The problem was, how do I find him, or her? Merlin's beard! I did not even know whether he is a he or she is a she.

I sat down on the nearest couch and ran a hand over my face. If it were not for the business that required Kingsley's appearance, I would still be at Number 12, getting my rest after a typically awful night.

 **Tonks' POV**

Okay, Kingsley was officially thirty minutes late now. And the waiting was not that fun either. I was sandwiched by two of the world's most desirable people. On my right was a wizard in really shabby clothing and he had been coughing out some sort of deadly lung disease for the last 15 minutes. And on my left was a sickly looking man, who was a lot neater than the one on my right, thank Merlin, who kept running his hand over his face. He seemed to be frustrated also for the last fifteen minutes.

He took a deep breath and rested his back on the back of the couch, trying to make himself comfortable I think.

I needed someone to talk to, and honestly I would rather talk to the one on my left.

"Wotcher." I greeted pleasantly despite my annoyance with Kingsley.

 **Remus' POV**

"Wotcher?" I returned and half-asked, what I assumed was a new way of greeting that was used by the young people now-a-days, with as much warmth as I could muster. It was just hard to exchange pleasantries with others the day after my transformation and anyone who knew what I was would understand.

"Moody!" I heard her exclaim, jumping out of her seat.

 _Wait, Moody?_ He was the answer to my problem. He would know where this Tonks was. He was the one who recruited him… or her. I am still leaning towards Tonks being a he though.

"Nymphadora, what are you still doing here? Where is Kingsley? Did something happen?" I heard him ask. I did not bother standing up, my muscles were already protesting while I was seated, I was in no hurry to have them outright scream at me.

"He went on a mission Alastor." I answered for the young woman beside, who he called Nymphadora. "And, did you, by any chance, see Tonks? Kingsley asked me to escort him to you know where this afternoon." I asked in my usual calm demeanor.

"Him?" Nymphadora laughed heartily. Moody just shook his head as I glanced from Nymphadora to Moody and back again cluelessly.

"It's almost four. You'd best be going, Remus." He growled low, his gruff voice was now tinged with what I had to describe as exasperation, and pushed Nyphadora towards me gently. "I'll see you two later." He said before turning on his heel and heading towards the general direction of the elevators.

My attention went back to Nymphadora when I felt her hand on my right shoulder. "So, shall we go?" She asked, shaking her head slightly and grinning to herself.

"Sure, I really appreciate the help by the way." I sincerely said. Finally, I was going to get Moody's recruit and rest.

 **Tonks' POV**

I stated at him, "Sure…" I managed to utter a two- syllable sure. This man was kind of weird. He was not an old man, I realized. He was probably in his mid-thirties? And yet, he was a bit wrinkled. He could use a lot of rest. There were rings under his eyes, his lips were pale and chapped and his skin looked pallid. His look was the definition of haggard at its finest.

I was leading him to the nearest exit when he stopped me.

"Are you not going to introduce me to Tonks?" Kingsley's substitute, who Mad-Eye called Remus, asked. "I'm sorry if I sounded so ungrateful but I do believe that you were going to bring me to him." He graciously continued, obviously not meaning offense. That was completely unnecessary though for I was not offended. I was astounded.

I can tell that he really was confused about all this. Maybe he was actually more sick than he appeared to be. Taking in his appearance once more, I knew I would not be surprised if he suddenly collapsed in front of me. I decided to do what I always did, make things lighter. "What's your name again?" I asked casually. "Remus." He replied softly. He looked like he was going to ask me again to introduce me to me so I said. "I've got three words for you, Remus. I am Tonks."

 **Remus' POV**

 _She is Tonks? I thought Tonks was a man… but there is gotta be a mistake. The pink-haired woman, wearing a shirt that screams how big a fan of the weird sisters she was, simply could not be Mad-eye's recruit._ If I had ever imagined a look for Moody's recruit, Nymphadora's look did not even enter my subconscious.

"Oh." I gaped for a while, recovered after a few seconds, closed my mouth and muttered a string of sincere apologies.

"It's cool. I understand." She simply shrugged and remained light-hearted. "Tonks is not the most girl name out there. Plus, I am absolutely positive that I do not look like someone who would be recruited by Mad-Eye Moody. But, I think it's wicked that you thought I was a guy." She said all these in one breath, letting out a laugh on the latter part.

I could not help but grin because of all these but mostly because I could not believe I could be this thick. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired these days." I said, shaking my head.

 **Tonks' POV**

"Tell me about it." I half-sighed. "If I do not carry myself well, I'd be lying on my bed the whole day." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone as I stepped out of the ministry with him in tow.

Once we got out of the ministry and out of the muggles' suspicious eyes, Remus gently held my upper arm and I felt us disapparate.

I tried to take in the new place the moment we got there. It was not the kind of place where anyone would expect to find the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. As the afternoon sun cast its dull glow on the muggle street's abandoned homes, broken windows, and paint peeling from wooden doors, I realized this place looked more like where Voldemort would live than where the Order would meet.

Remus surveyed the street quickly for muggles I reckoned. Then, he ordered me to memorize what was written on piece of paper. I realized that the headquarters, was of course, protected.

In just a few moments, I found myself walking with Remus down the street. It was not long before we stopped in the middle of Numbers 11 and 13. No Number 12. I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask if he had been mistaken when a house dramatically appeared in between Number 11 and Number 13. Wicked.

I followed his lead as he walked towards the house. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Nymphadora." Remus said warmly as he pushed the door open for me.

I tripped over something hard and I fell just as hard, if not harder. _Damn it._ I mentally screamed at myself as I picked myself up from the dust-covered floor. I stole a glance at what caused my fall and realized, with revulsion, that it was a troll's leg with umbrella's sticking out of it. _Who uses troll's legs as umbrella stands that? Certainly Voldemort would. How do I know again that this was the Order of the Phoenix?_

I was shaking my head when the screaming began. It was the worst I've ever heard in my life. It did not take long before I realized that it was coming from a portrait of a dark-haired woman. It took a few moments to silenced the portrait and Remus casted me an apologetic look. He then started introducing me to several people that were now with us. After which, I heard a lot of 'Hello Nymphadoras' and 'Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Nymphadoras.' I flinched at my name but I returned their greetings with a genuine smile, a waved, and a perky "Wotcher!"

At that time, I was certain of three things:

1\. I was welcome. Well, except by the woman on the portrait.

2\. I will trip over the troll's leg umbrella stand more often than not, which will awaken the woman on the portrait much to everyone's joy.

3\. I will have to teach the OoTP people not to call me Nymphadora.


End file.
